Welcome to the Jungle
by xxxCARxCRASHxHEARTxxx
Summary: So Murdoc stole 2D and took him to Plastic Beach right? Same old Muds, same old song and dance. Except for one tiny thing, why is it that since 2D's arrival has Murdoc been acting so...odd?
1. Welcome To Plastic Beach,Boy

Heh ok this all started out when my friend started to draw a MurdocX2d picture, and when she sent me a pic it was so good I couldn't help but say "hey I can probably write something to go along with that!" and here it is 3 weeks later. Enjoy boys and girls, but mostly girls probably since this is yaoi....

Oh and also Guns 'n Roses own the song "Welcome to the Jungle", I don't own it but I was listening to it and it sorta made me think about 2D's arrival to Plastic Beach, anyone else see the connection or am I just CRAAAAZYYYYY???

Oh well. I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

2D wandered pretty much aimlessly around his apartment, he felt like he was in hell. HELL. Oh…hell… a slight pang of hurt hit in his heart when he automatically thought of someone who really was in hell. God Noodle how did that happen?...

His throat closed up and his vision started to blur-

NO NO NO DAMMIT NO you are NOT gonna start crying about this all over again, Murdoc went to hell to get her and he probably got her back… probably… the singer looked up and realized he was wearing one of Noodle's favorite hats, a green military style one with 2 shotguns crossing over each other. Aw shit.

THAT sent him over. He sat down on his bed and just let the grief wash over him, his shoulders shook with heavy sobs that he tried to control but failed miserably. Noodle's dead she's dead and gone…

_KNOCK KNOCK_

2D got up and cursed himself for crying like a girl on her period watching Titanic and went to the door.

"Mr. Pot we got complaints of a woman crying hysterically coming from your room?... is everything ok?" the person asked.

"Uh… "he sniffed "yeah I think that's coming from the floor above me…."

"Mr. Pot you're on the highest floor." DAMN.

"… I'll keep it down." He cleared his throat and groaned. That was embarrassing, and great, all of that gave him a headache. He downed a couple of his pills, at least now he wouldn't have to focus on all that pain anymore…

In a drug induced state he drifted over to the window and looked down at the busy world below him.

Car.

Car.

Car.

I'm bored.

Hmmm… something smelled funny… not a little funny but-

2D's world started to shift and turn, everything was becoming all red and blue like a 3D movie when you don't wear the glasses.

Oh shit I OD'd!-

That was his last thought before he passed out and smashed his head so hard against the window that the glass broke.

……………………………………………………………………. It was really dark…......................

2D was in some…. Weird… confined state. At first he was utterly terrified, was he so brain damaged from overdosing that he was blind and paralyzed?! But then he realized he COULD feel his arms and legs they were just all smashed and cramped into each other, AND he could still think coherently…well… coherent enough for him. So what was up?

Then everything just came down on his head like a ton of bricks.

He was in a box.

And he was running out of air.

Frantically he started thrashing about to somehow get out, and was surprised that it only took one good kick to pop the box open.

Salt.

Sea.

Wind.

Sun-OUCH too bright!

2D squinted and looked out at where he was, it looked like a mix between a landfill and a beach… was it a beach made of absolute junk? That's weird…

2D looked to his other side and straight into the barrel of a gun.

…

He was too shocked to even really scream, instead he just sat there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Paralyzed by a combination of shock, fear, confusion and whatever the gas was that knocked him out.

He stood up slowly and then looked at who was holding the gun.

"Noodle?..." he asked dumbly. She didn't answer… even in his slow, drugged up brain he knew something was definitely not right, for one she looked like she hadn't aged at all, she hadn't grown taller or wider or anything women her age should, she was supposed to be 19 and yet she still looked 15. Another thing was that she was dressed head to toe with guns and military gear, 15 year old Noodle hated guns and war and… she seemed evil. Noodle always radiated a kind of pure goodness and energy, she could've lost that in hell yes, but still it seemed like her innocence had just been replaced with malevolence, it seeped out of her pores and every orifice… this was NOT Noodle.

"OI! Faceache!"

2D looked up just in time for an empty can of soda to hit him in the nose.

"OW!"

"Eyyy dullard 'ow ya been? Wait wait wait don' answer… I don' care."

Murdoc Niccals strolled up to him and clapped him on the back. HOLY HELL HE LOOKED AWFUL!

"WOAH Muds wot 'appened?!" 2D said," ya look like ya died!" Murdoc glared at him and punched him in the eye.

"SHADDUP, or I'll make Noodle here cut somethin' off you'll surely miss." 2D looked back at… "Noodle."

'Muds that is NOT Noodle."

"O' course not idiot. Tha' whole thing about goin' to hell and defeating tha' demon…. Yeh I guess I was wasted. So I built Cyborg Noodle 'ere from her DNA from the El Manana shoot! Genius eh?"

…

"Well anyway I'm makin' a new CD and I needed your melancholy voice, ok sunbeam? Well ya don' really 'ave a choice when ya think abou' it… ah well. Noodle! Follow us, don' shoot unless he tries to escape." She nodded.

"Muds can she talk?" 2D asked.

"Nah… not yet anyway." Cyborg Noodle poked him with the barrel of her gun, meaning "Move it!" and together they all made their way to the huge, seaside hotel looking building. As they went in it became obvious he wasn't going to one of the upper levels but one that seemed to be… under the building. But under the building of a tiny island? That made no sense.

Murdoc was leading him down a long flight of stairs, and with every step 2D's anxiety grew, where was he taking him and what was down there?

Finally the three of them hit the bottom, and it was just a regular room, but by the looks of it outside it was deep under the water.

"Is this my room?" 2D asked.

"Yep! And yeh didn' even see the best part yet." Murdoc pointed to the ocean outside.

"NONONONONONONONONOOOO MUDS!" 2D jumped into Murdoc's arms and flailed hysterically "NO!"

"GEDOFFA ME! Wot the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"NO!"

"GAH!"

"Why the fuck did I eva tell you I was afraid of whales?!" outside a huge whale was standing watch, giving 2D a weird look.

"I dunno man, big mistake on your part. Gedoff, Cyborg Noodle's lookin' at me weird."2D tried to climb off gracefully, but there's nothing graceful about a gangly 6'2" brain damaged keyboardist so he fell painfully on his back.

"OW!"

"Not my fault!"

"AUGHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the whale went.

"AUGH WHALE!" Murodc rolled his eyes at 2D's ridiculous fear, then took out some rope and tied his hands behind his back. It was sad, 2D was too paralyzed with fear to put up a fight.

"Ey faceache listen, I'm gonna go feed Andre-"

"Who's Andre?"

"The WHALE ya bloody idiot! I'll come back to feed ya at abou' 7 or so."

"DON' LEAVE ME!" 2D threw himself at him and headbutted him in the legs.

"OH FOR SATAN'S SAKE IT CAN' GET YOU!-"

"THE WHALES GONNA EAT MEEEEE!-"

"SCREAM ANY MO' LIKE THA' AND YER GONNA BREAK THE WINDOW!"He shut up."Jeez!..." Murdoc growled and left with Cyborg Noodle at his heels.

So… now what?

"AAAAAAOOOOOOO-"

"AUGH!!!"

* * *

Whoo I'm tired. I'll probably have the next part up soon since it's all typed out and such I just have to upload it. Lemme know what you think.

Oh and I felt SO bad for 2D on the Gorillaz website, I wish I coulda given him a huuuug.


	2. Murdoc's A Bit Of A Loony

So HOLY FUCK I saw the new Stylo video. I LOVED IT! Who out there loved it? I didn't think I'd really like the characters in 3D like that but I do even though Murdoc looks absolutely repulsive. At least 2D's still his adorable self.

Robo Noodle sure freaked me right the fuck out though. She's a creepy lil' thing huh? I hope she's DEAD.

AND BRUCE WILLIS??? That's amazing! Absolutely amazing.I didn't know he liked Gorillaz, how badass of him.

But the shadow creature?...

**Rev:** yeah I'm damn sick of the buckets too. No...more...

Here's the rest I got for right now. I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

For the next few weeks 2D's life was incredibly BORING. If he wanted boring he could've stayed back at his flat but NOOOO, now he had to be bored on a beach. Scream, sleep, eat, scream, sleep, eat, wash, rinse, repeat, blah blah blahhhhhh. The only times his life was interesting when Murdoc let him out to explore the beach with him, and to bathe in the sea. NOT WITH MURDOC. The beach REALLY freaked 2D out. They found all sorts of crap, dinosaur bones, plane bits, old army helmets, and Murdoc showed him a book detailing every single major event on Earth with the last chapter ripped out.

Freaky.

2D did like the inside of the building, it had a great recording studio, a pool and more rooms than Kong ever did. Murdoc told him that when he decided 2D had accepted the fact that he was completely stuck he'd get to choose his own room, but when 2D told him he knew there was no escape even if he tried he got sent to his room.

Yeah Murdoc… being alone all these years and then being on a deserted island with nothing but a mute robot did weird things to his brain. He'd totally lost his mind, completely, utterly lost it. For one he built a ROBOT Noodle, that's weird enough, but on top of it he always complained these days about how the end of times as upon them and they were all gonna die in like the next few months or years, it always changed depending on his mood. He often went on long rants about all sorts of crap that happened years ago that 2D didn't care about, for instance he confessed to using Russel's toothbrush to clean his toilet once. But the ABSOLUTE WEIRDEST THING was whatever happened to his libido.

He often caught Muds staring at him while they walked along the side of the beach, or when he sang and played his part on the keyboard. But the most noticeable time was one night about a month into his capture. Murdoc took out the rope and was tying 2D's hands behind his back in 2D's room before going to bed.

"'Ow did ya find this place anyways Muds?" 2D asked.

"A few months back Kong finally burned down, I was broke ya know and I needed a place to crash. I got a 'elicopter and flew around looking for anywhere far, and then I found this."

"Ya just found it?" 2D's head was tilted all the way around so he couldn't see the whale so his face was just inches away from Murdoc's… and…

Huh… 2D in his own way was… kinda pretty. Murdoc never noticed it cuz they'd never been so physically close. He had a soft, feminine face and wide innocent black eyes that you could literally get lost in, his once chocolate brown eyes were only sunk in about 2 inches into his head and yet they appeared as though you could dive right into them. His spiky blue hair was in Murdoc's face and he had to admit it smelled so good… so sweet-

"Muds?" 2D asked. Murdoc snapped back.

"Wot?"

"I asked if you just found it like this."

"Found wot?" 2D sighed, and even though Murdoc couldn't see it he rolled his eyes.

"Nevamind."

2D honestly didn't mind, he'd even stopped beating 2D up so there really wasn't anything to complain about. In fact it crossed his mind a few times that maybe it was all in his head, what Murdoc was doing, maybe he was even losing his own sanity as well. That scared the shit out of him of course but it was what happened to Murdoc, why not him? Either way, whether the Satanist was beginning to fancy him or 2D was losing his mind he just tried not to think about it.

* * *

MEH. The next chapter will come in I don't know how long, I had this all typed up already but the next chapter is written in my notebook at home. Thanks to those reading at least. I'll try to make it quick. Sorry if anyone, especially Murdoc is out of character, lemme know anything I can do to fix it.


	3. His Rhinestone Eyes

OH GOODY GUMDROPS I GOT ME CD. Not the Experience one cuz my mommeh got it for me while I was at school and I spose the store wasn't carrying it, but I got the music and that's what I really wanted. I love it! It's not as good as Demon Days but it's better than the debut, which makes it pretty damn good altogether =)

Rhinestone Eyes and Some Kind of Nature are my favorites.

_"You're rhinestone eyes are like factories far away..."_

_

* * *

_

"WOAH!"

"Wot now 2-Dents?"

"Look at Cyborg Noodle! Holy crap!" Murdoc peered over the edge of the island to see what he was looking at.

"Oh yeh, she does tha'."

"She's wrestlin' sharks! Tha's amazin'! Cyborg Noodle threw a hammerhead in the air and sent it sailing with a punch to the nose.

"Yeh yeh yeh, it's cool at firs' but after a while it get's boring. Believe me." He took a long drag of his cigarette and tapped the hot ashes on 2D's nose.

"Ow! Wot was tha' for?"

"I dunno, I'm bored and hearing you yell is funny." 2D glared at him.

"Go swim…" Murdoc walked off to the pool," Nob."

"Wot?"

"Go swim." Murdoc jumped in the pool and swam around for a bit, obviously bored out of his mind.

"So… whaddaya think about Lady Gaga? She's hot eh?"

"I spose… I 'eard she's a hermaphrodite."

"…REALLY? Nah, no way, her costumes couldn't fit somethin' like tha' in them."

2D shrugged, then sighed. The whole isolation of the island was getting to him, but the worst thing was the rumors about Russ and the real Noodle. All this time he'd been hearing all sorts of things, Russel dying of a heart attack, and Noodle's in hell so how does that constitute for being alive? He felt like half his family had died and all that was left was the crazy drunk uncle. B-E-A utiful. Oh, and now he was quoting Bruce Almighty, he really was losing his mind.

"EY NOODLE!! GET ME A BEER WOULD YA, LOVE?" 2D watched as she gave a great white one last final kick and swam to the ladder to get to the island. And there goes his entertainment… He sighed and sat next to Murdoc by the pool.

"Wot the hell's wrong wif you?" Murdoc asked.

"Well-"

"Shaddup yer boring. Wha-oh Noodle! I said a BEER not-wot the hell is tha'?!"

2D whirled aro-

Cyborg Noodle was holding Andre.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 2D screamed and dove headfirst into Murdoc's face. When they resurfaced, Murdoc brushed his dyed black hair out of his eyes and glared at him.

"Yer so stupid..." he growled.

"Muds I can' see." 2D swam around desperately with his thick blue bangs covering his eyes, and even Murdoc had to let out a small laugh. It was utterly ridiculous watching him swim around with all that hair in his face.

"C'mere Einstein, 'old still." he grabbed him by the shoulders and gently brushed the hair out of the younger man's face.

"Thanks." 2D said. Murdoc still held the sides of his face eerily close to his and was staring deep into his black eyes."...Muds?"

"Y'know... I saw pictures of wot yer eyes looked like before I did this to 'em... I guess... I'm sorry."

"... Er...." 2D's heart raced as their faces got closer, what in the hell?-

_SIZZLE_

_CRACK!!!_

"NOODLE!!!"

Both of them turned and stared at Cyborg Noodle.

"What the?-" 2D said.

"Sweet Satan her first word!" Murdoc jumped out and hugged her "I'm so proud!"

"Yeah... go Noodle." 2D said, more disturbed than anything.

"AND she got the beer! It's a two for one!"

2D rolled his eyes and buried his face in his arms. What in God's name just happened? No, he may be slow but he's not stupid, he KNEW what just happened, he'd almost kissed Muds... wait no MURDOC almost kissed HIM right? Who was moving towards who? He couldn't remember, his head had been swirling like it did after the teacup rides at his dad's fair that always made him sick. All he could focus on was Murdoc's face. He looked AWFUL, yes, but for some reason 2D hadn't been in the least repulsed. In fact he didn't once even try to pull away... didn't that mean he wanted it?...

Actually, the way Murdoc had been so gentle with him... Murdoc was never like that with anyone except Noodle, and er, Cyborg Noodle apparently, and there was never any sort of kindness in his physical actions regarding 2D. His hands... they were so warm and the palms were so soft... it had been comforting... 2D smiled.

_THUNK_

"OW!!!" Murdoc throwing a beer can at him though, was not.

"Oi, I'm 'eading to the shower, come wif me." he said.

"Why?!"

"Cuz dullard, there's only one in the 'ouse and I don' wan' you dripping all over the carpet waiting for me to get out. So move it." 2D sighed.

"Fine."

Of course though, 2D was a bit too thick to really think through why in such a big house there was only one shower...

* * *

Teehee shower scene coming up! So what did you think? Lemme know and thanks for the positive comments! I know Muds was a bit OOC but... eh. This'll be as bad as he gets I promise you.

I own no Gorillaz.

OH and thank God for that Firefox thing they found, I can't use it but still, down by 7 million in like 3 days HALLELUJAH!


	4. Dont Need No Bible,Just Look In My Eyes

Heh I fail DX

I spelled "you're" like "you are" instead of "your" while writing out Rhinestone Eyes. I'm a bit of a spelling Nazi so it bugs me, AND I'm in Honors English. Lovely.

Welllll anyway here's the shower scene. I hope it's sexeh enough for you. Oh and sorry about the chapters being so short and perspectives being off. In all honesty I'm not used to writing like this, I always write in 1st person,and I have really no explanation why the chapters are short XD Well the last 2 are gonna be pretty long so don't be too disappointed.

Here we go kiddies!

* * *

The bathroom was nice, 2D had to admit. It was large, with a shower on one side next to the wall next to the toilet and sink, while on the other side sat a jacuzzi tub. 2D started to take his swim trunks off.

"'EY!!!" Murdoc said" None o' tha', ya hear?! I don' wanna see whatcha got under there."

Sheesh.

Both of them stepped into the shower, Murdoc being Murdoc elbowed 2D out of the way so he could wash himself first, leaving the skinny singer to shiver on the other side of the stall.

As he waited for his turn 2D couldn't help but stare at Muds from behind, he was RIGHT THERE after all.

His eyes traveled down the bassist's broad shoulders, where the tiny beads of water splashed this way and that, sliding down his back and sides. He watched and even sort of... admired how the water made Murdoc's body glisten under the lights in a strange and... almost EROTIC way. It seemed to collect in all the right creases and folds... in his back and shoulder blades... in the indents of his ribs and the bumps of his spine... how does he manage to have so much sex appeal without even try?-

"Yer turn." 2D's concentration was broken as he looked away from Murdoc;s body and into his face.

"Wot?"

"It's yer turn faceache, move it!" he shoved the blue haired man under the water, completely unaware of how much he was blushing.

He just checked Murdoc out.

What?...WHAT?!

He really was going crazy on this damn island wasn't he? His mind really was going out the window. Soon he'll be like Murdoc, running around the beach, making long rambling radio broadcasts about how the world would soon come to its horrific end...

But... then again this wasn't exactly the first time thoughts of Murdoc in that way had crept into his mind. It had never been to this level of severity, but... in quick, fleeting thoughts he did-

WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! Come on! He's over a decade older than him, he rammed his car into his face, shot him out of that same car's window not too long later, knocked out his two front teeth, and beat him up and verbally abused him more times than he could even count! Not to mention, kidnapped him to a beach made out of junk in the middle of nowhere, under the watch of a WHALE.

And come on... 2D wasn't gay.

Er... right?... RIGHT?

2D reached for the conditioner but froze in mid-reach.

Something was touching his back... wait, no not something...

Murdoc.

2D opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "WOT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?!" or "GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!" but instead all that came out was-

"Oh..."

Murdoc on the other hand, didn't make a sound. He kissed 2D's shoulder softly, then reached up and tweaked one of the singer's strawberry milk colored nipples.

"Nngh..."

For 2D, it felt way too good to be believed, Murdoc never gave him pleasure... all he ever gave him was-

2D let out a small shriek of pain and surprise as Murdoc suddenly sunk his sharp teeth into his neck. Murdoc then slid his hands gently up 2D's slim sides, only to drag them down into his soft pale skin on the way down.

Ok, that was more like him.

2D looked down and noticed the small droplets of his blood mixing in with the water.

He gritted his teeth. Murdoc was so rough...

But oh GOD he loved it.

The bassist grabbed his singer by the shoulders and pinned him hard against the tiled wall, lapping up the blood that dribbled down his chest and neck, stopping only a couple times to flick at his nipple with his insanely long tongue.

Finally, they were face to face, 2D's dark eyes stared down into Murdoc's mismatched ones.

2D closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the Satanist. Whatever was to come at that moment, 2D wanted it more. He didn't care what it was, no matter whatever it was, whatever was possible between them, whatever wasn't possible, whatever Murdoc wanted to do, whatever they could do, whatever they couldn't do 2D wanted it. He was prepared to give his body and soul to this man, like Murdoc had to the devil years before they met...

Murdoc was so tantalizingly close, 2D wanted with all his might to just lean forward and crash his lips onto Murdoc's, but he wanted more for Muds to do it himself, to prove he wanted it just as much as 2D did. The singer could smell the stench of cigarettes and stale beer on his breath, feel the warmth of his body, and the touch of his skin...

And then it was gone.

"... Shit." Murdoc muttered, drew back the curtain and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

2D blinked.

"Muds?..." he whimpered" Come back..."

2D waited until the water started to freeze his skin, then still waited.

He never came.

* * *

Boy am I depressing eh? How would you like it if I just left it off like this? XD

By the way, i know that last line is a "that's what she said"

I own no Gorillaz, but I do own a bunny hat.

So tell me, sexy enough for ya? I try.

i got the name of the chapter from a George Michael song called "I Want Your Sex", which I don't own.

Oh and thank you again for the positive comments, tis nice ^^


	5. I'm Gonna Give Ya Every Inch Of My Love!

Oh boy here it comes * hides under table*

MAN ON MAN. 2D ON MURDOC. OH HOLY LORD.

Welllllllll.... this was the first time I've written any form of yaoi... don't hurt me .

Just take a deep breath...

* * *

Dammit.

DAMmit.

DAMMIT!

Out of sheer frustration 2D punched the side of the wall next to his bed.

WORST. MISTAKE. EVER.

For one, after he did his whole hand HURT LIKE HELL, and two, Andre immediately swam to the window to make sure he wasn't planning some sort of escape which sent 2D into another screaming frenzy.

He curled up in the corner of his bed and brought his knees up to his chest, his neck and sides ached from the wounds Murdoc left in the shower, but the real problem was that for the life of him he couldn't stop for the life of him reliving over and over what it felt like for Muds to go so VICIOUS on him.

It was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

HANDS DOWN.

He wanted Muds so badly... he didn't care about anything else. It didn't matter whether or not he was gay or what Muds did to him in the past decade, all he cared about was getting what he wanted.

"Dammit Muds..." he muttered, running a hand through his spiky blue hair.

And what the hell did Murdoc leave HIM in the shower for anyway?HE started it! At least 2D had the fucking restraint... it wasn't the first time he'd had to use restraint... Sure he'd always chalk it down to fatigue or confusion or extreme horniness but he DID have to use restraint at times. Especially when he'd run around in nothing but a thong or a hand towel...

Oh jeez... thinking about Murdoc in a hand towel wasn't helping anyone. In fact, if his horniness could be converted into energy he'd have enough power to solve global warming. He leaned his head back and just replayed their time in the shower over and over in his head...

Eventually, he fell asleep and had a crackish dream...

_Murdoc gently slid a hand through 2D's soft blue hair... 2D just sighed happily and took in the faint scent of cigarettes and beer. It may be slightly repulsive to some, but to 2D it was the best smell in the world. It was the scent of Muds..._

_The Satanist leaned down and buried his face in the messy hair, breathing in the younger man's sweet, intoxicating scent. Then softly, he began to sing._

_'2D, 2D, when will those clouds all disappear?_

_2D, 2D, where will it lead us from here?'_

_The keyboardist winced at first but then realized Muds wasn't singing with his regular voice. Hell no it wasn't his regular voice! Murdoc's regular voice sounded like someone stepping on a bunch of ducks, THIS voice... was beautiful beyond the realm of imagination. It was scratchy, low pitched, but still it flowed through the air with a kind of soul only so many have had in the music world._

_'With no lovin' in our souls and no money in our coats, you can't say we're satisfied_

_But 2D, 2D, you can't say we never tried.'_

_Muds leaned down and his dark hair tickled 2D's nose._

"ACHOO!"

"FUCK you dullard! You sneezed in my mouth!"

... Eh?...

2d opened his eyes.

"MUDS! Whatchoo doin' 'ere?!" he cried.

"Shaddup. An' don' sneeze again."

He leaned down and kissed him.

2D's heart felt like it exploded in his chest and he blushed like crazy. Muds... definatley did NOT taste good, like cigarettes, and GOD his teeth were sharp. Despite all that though, he was one hell of a kisser. His long tongue slithered all around 2D's own, exploring every inch of his mouth. He broke the kiss for a gasp of air, but 2D pushed back into it wildly and bit down hard on Murdoc's lip. Without his two front teeth he bit down with his canines and easily drew blood.

As this went on, gasps and moans echoed throughout the room, it was loud enough to grab the attention of Andre, who swam quickly to see what was up. His eyes widened and he just turned around and swam fast in the other direction.

"Get up an' turn aroun'." Muds snarled. 2D obeyed. The bassist tore of the singer's shirt along with his own and discarded them somewhere across the room. He took out a pair of handcuffs and locked 2D's hands behind his back, then gently lifted his head up by the neck.

His other hand slid down 2D's flat stomach and stopped just above his pantline, which got from him a small whine.

"Ya wan' it?..." Murdoc growled in his ear.

"Yes Muds..." 2D moaned.

"It don' sound like it..."

"Please... I want it..."

"Ya better convince me..." his hand was going back up-

"I WANT IT NOW GIVE IT TA ME MURDOC!!!" Murdoc chuckled.

"Tha's more like it."

His hand plunged all the way down 2D's pants.

2D gasped at Murdoc's calloused fingers stroking his most sensitive appendage. That tongue snaked across 2D's protruding collarbone and that's when 2D noticed something poking him in the...

He looked down and noticed Murdoc's unzipped jeans, and his massive boner positioned perfectly at his entrance. Well, what WOULD be if there weren't any clothes in the way!

Murdoc followed his gaze.

"Jeez, s'not like ya don' 'ave one too." he mumbled.

"Wot? No I..." 2D blushed again. Murdoc just smiled and kept on with his fondling. Suddenly, his long fingers wrapped around 2D's length and began pumping, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until his vision turned white and spots danced in his eyes. RIGHT as he was about to come, Murdoc let go, leaving 2D panting and wheezing and wanting more.

"Why... Why'd ya stop?!" he half screamed.

"Cuz idiot, I didn' wan' yer first orgasm from me being a handjob. Come my little prisoner, to my room." he bumped 2D lightly with his pelvis as a sign to get a move on. Smiling 2D led the way upstairs with Murdoc keeping him close. It was the only time since coming to Plastic Beach he was ENJOYING being Murdoc's captive.

The trip to Murdoc's room definately took WAY too long, by the time they got there Muds was obviously impatient and wasted no time in throwing 2D down on the bed. He loked up at the Satanist with big, innocent black eyes.

"A- are ya gonna untie me?" he asked. Murdoc chuckled so darkly it sent shivers up and down the singer's spine.

"Mmmmmm... nah. It's more fun this way." with that he crawled on top of the singer's fragile little body and proceeded to lick him up from his stomach to his chest, nibbling on the soft skin here and there. 2D smelled so sweet, like butterscotch, and for a couple minutes all Muds did was lie his head on his chest and inhale his intoxicating aroma.

That didn't last long.

Muds chomped down on 2D's right nipple, hard-OW way too hard! 2D bit his lip to keep from making too much noise and still then he had to let out a whimper here and there. By the end of it all, 2D's nipple was three shades darker with a ring of bloody bite marks all around it. The singer was panting pretty heavily, which of course got Murdoc's attention.

"Yer outta breath already ya little lightweight?" he teased.

"Oh shut up and jus' keep fucking me." 2D growled. Murdoc was totally surprised at his sudden assertiveness, and cracked up.

"HA- oh I liked tha'! I 'aven't even started... Jus' rememba..." he leaned down close into 2D's face" I'M in charge, I tell ya wot to do and when to do it. Mmkay sunbeam?"

"Yes Muds."

"Good boy."

2D never really was all that bright or outspoken.

Their lips pressed together once more and Murdoc let out a low moan, experiencing 2D's sweet, smooth taste once again. The keyboardist giggled and lay back, not caring anymore how uncomfortable the stupid handcuffs were. Murdoc bit hard into 2D's neck on the other side, and raked his dirty nails down his chest and... oh...

Muds gently slipped off 2D's pants, finally exposing his naked body to the cool night air.

"Huh." he muttered.

"Wot Muds?" 2D asked.

"So the carpet DOES match the drapes... I was always curious..." 2D smiled and blushed a bit, and Murdoc's little walnut of a heart jumped a bit. He was cute when he blushed like that...

Uh, scratch that thought.

The bassist removed his own pants, and threw them across the room with a soft 'clunk'.

Now the both of them were completely naked, in bed, and sporting pretty impressive boners.

A fangirls dream, Murdoc realized.

All sorts of jumbled thoughts were running through 2D's damaged little brain. He'd heard Murdoc was like a God in bed, and judging from the never ending moaning and screaming that came from his Winne at night from countless women it had to be true. Next was Murdoc's er... SIZE. He never had exaggerated his length after all, seriously, the man was hung like a fucking racehorse! Third though was something he was gonna have to bring to attention.

"Er... Muds."

"Yes?" the Satanist was tracing the lines in 2D's neck with his nail.

"Do ya 'ave any lube?"

"... Shit."

Exactly.

What now? 2D would honestly rather die than call this off, but he REALLY didn't wanna be dry fucked...

_DING!_

IDEA!

"'EY! 'Ow about?..." 2D whispered his idea into Murdoc's ear, which got him a huge spine tingling smile.

"Tha's a good idea! It'll still 'urt but it could tide ya over. Well come on then!" Muds lay back and spread his legs so 2D could have total access. He cringed at first at what he was about to do, then just thought "Fuck it!" and went down.

Now Muds had heard men were better at giving oral sex to men but really, this was RIDICULOUS! 2D HAD to have done this before... he had to ask. Either way, the second he put Murdoc's whole length in his mouth it nearly ended right then. The singer's tongue twirled around his shaft, not missing an INCH of skin anywhere and-oh no!

"2D.." Murdoc moaned" stop..." NOPE! the kid kept going" I SAID STOP YA DULLARD!" a sharp kick to the head finally made 2D let go.

Sheesh.

"Ok..." Muds said" Now tha' you've slobbered all over me lets keep going, yes?" 2D nodded and laid back.

Muds threw 2D's long, supple legs over his shoulders, licked two of his fingers and entered him slowly.

OW.

2D squirmed uncomfortably, shit how was this gonna work? If this hurt how the hell?-

WOW!

Murdoc had hit 2D's sweet spot, the one that at the end of their little adventure was gonna send 2D into a fit of ecstacy.

Muds positioned himself at 2D's entrance, then slicked deep inside, aiming for his spot.

"AUGH!" 2D cried out, then bit his lip in agony.

For once Muds wasn't getting off at his pain, he could beat him up, call him every foul name in the book but this was... no.

"Relax 2D..." Murdoc breathed" Relax and jus' feel me inside you and focus. Not on the pain but on me, feel my motions, listen to my voice, to my breathing. You are mine now, ya 'ear? Yer body, yer 'eart, and yer soul all belong to me. I am yer everyhting because I OWN yer everything... Stuart... yer mine..."

Wha?...

2D gripped at the sheets above his head and focused, and Muds breathed a sigh of relief when he relaxed.

Murdoc went faster and deeper, hitting 2D's sweet spot over and over. Both of their moans echoed throughout the walls of Plastic Beach, resonating musically in the ocean and sand as well. The Satanist dragged his nails down 2D's already abused shoulders and neck, adding some blood into the thin coat of sweat lining his body.

2D smiled, showing his imperfect teeth. Finally!... After so long!

The inside of the singer's thighs began to quiver, it was obvious he was close. 2D clenched his teeth as spots of all sorta of colors danced in his eyes again. Come on... almost...

Murdoc thrusted hard into him and that's what finally sent 2D over the stars.

Murdoc came not too long later but 2D didn't notice or care, he was swimming in a warm, tingly sea of total bliss that heaven could never compare to. God not even his painkillers put him in this much comfort...

Murdoc pulled out and lay next to 2D. Both of them sweated and panted, and 2D even nuzzled into the bassist's neck which surprisingly, Murdoc allowed him to do.

That... right there... was the best thing 2D had ever experienced.

_SLAM!!!_

_CRACK!!!_

_SIZZLE!!!_

"MAN SEX!!!"

"AUGGUGUUGUGUHHHH!!!" 2D screamed like a five year old girl and fell out of bed.

Well come on, what would you do if a robot came into your room after hot homo sex?

"GODAMMIT CYBORG NOODLE GET OUT!!!" Mudoc screamed.

"MAN SEX!!!"

"OUT!!!"

"MAN SEX!!!" Murdoc growled, drop kicked Cyborg Noodle in the face and sent her flying somewhere down the hall.

"MAN SEX!!!-"

_CRASH!!!_

_ZZT._

"OMIGOD MUDS I ALMOST JUS' 'AD A 'EART ATTACK-" 2D screamed.

"Yer so stupid..."

* * *

And let it out.

I apologize X.X I'm so tired. I just went prom dress shopping and I need to go pass out. Someone shoot me.

And don't ask me what was up with the "Angie" thing, I thought it'd be funny. That's by The Rolling Stones, and it's not "2D" its "Angie" so don't go looking it up like "Huh? Mick wrote that song about 2D?"

What's next you ask? Just stick around and watch me vomit out even more words!

I don't own Gorillaz but I wish 2D could live under my bed.

Title of the chapter came from Led Zeppelin's fantastically sexy song "Whole Lotta Love"


	6. Best Damn Thing Your Eyes Have Ever Seen

Gah last chapter. I hope you all jizzed on your keyboards.

_"I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love... Love love love I want your love... I want your love and I want your revenge, I want your love I don't wanna be friends."_-Lady Gaga

I love 2D.

Chapter name from Avril Lavigne who I HATE but am listening to anyway cuz I'm too tired to shut it the hell off.

* * *

Murdoc undid 2D's handcuffs finally, and 2D surveyed the damage done to his body with a spacey smile on his face.

"God I look like I've been attacked by a wild animal." he said chuckling.

"Uh huh." the bassist muttered, climbing into bed. 2D then noticed he definitely did not look happy. At all. In fact he looked like he'd just done the stupidest thing in his life, if anything Muds looked... EMBARRASSED. 2D frowned and climbed in next to him.

"Muds... Muds wot's wrong?..." he asked gently " was it... was it bad?..." Murdoc sighed.

"No 'D, it wasn' bad."

"Then wot is it?"

"... Wot are we gonna do now?"

2D of course didn't know what he meant.

"Wot do ya mean?"

"Well... s'not like we can make this PUBLIC 'D. The fuckin' press would 'ave a field day if they knew abou' us..."

The singer felt his stomach drop down into the sea.

"So... wot?... Wot are ya saying?" Murdoc sighed.

"I'm saying... maybe this... wasn' the best idea."

Right then something snapped in 2D's brain.

"So tha's all I am to you huh? Some cheap one nigh' stand?" the bassist tuned his attention to 2D.

"Wot?"

"So now I'm jus' anotha one of yer whores Murdoc? I-I get it now Muds, you were jus' so desperate for someone to fuck after being alone on this damn island for so long, you chose me."

"-'D-"

"No-SHADDUP Murdoc! Jus' shaddup and let me talk for once! I... I 'ave wanted this for YEARS Muds! For YEARS!" tears began to leak out of his deep onyx eyes "An' not jus' for like, some one nigh' stand thing tha' we'd both regret, I wanted you and only you if or when it eva' 'appened all to meself. I neva' thought it would Muds, but it jus' did... wot 'appened with us jus' a few minutes ago was the best damn thing I 'ave EVA' experienced in my life. And wot you said to me... tha' I'm yours, and I belong to you... it was more than I could ask for... and now you... you jus' wanna take it all away?... Everything you said, after all tha', the sex, the talk, the kissing... nothing?... Muds, wot is WRONG with you?..."

And with that he sat on the edge of the bed and turned away, putting his head in his hands.

Murdoc stared with his jaw wide open. 2D has his moments of clarity, yes, he has these moments where it seems that the jumbled words in his brain finally come together to make incredibly deep, almost frighteningly intelligent sentences. He'd seen it happen during interviews and when they were making their book. He called him 'stupid' and 'dullard' all he wanted but the truth is that 2D... ISN'T stupid. Slow, yes, but stupid, no. You can't truthfully call him that. 2D knows what goes on and he knows things and their meanings, he knows more in some cases than Murdoc himself, only with 2D it isn't as organized.

"2D... no, look." Muds reached for 2D's pale back, but the younger man flinched and moved away.

"Don' fuckin' touch me." he spat.

"'D come on don' be such a drama-"

"FUCK YOU!!!" he screamed so loud and so furiously Murdoc backed away on reflex, Murdoc couldn't deny it, sometimes in the right light 2D could look genuinely frightening. It's the no eyes thing. It's spooky." Ya know wot Muds?..."

"Wot?"

"I don' care anymore whether you regret tonigh' or not. Cuz I know I won'... and I won' because I love you Muds. Ok?"

Well that sure bitch slapped Muds in the face.

"Wot?..." Muds asked quietly.

"I love you Muds... I know ya don' love me back... it's been years, I've learned to deal with it."

"2D exactly 'OW many years 'ave ya?..." he honestly couldn't bring himself so say the 'L' word.

"... I don' know, me memory-"

"Don' you lie to me Stuart!"Murdoc yelled suddenly" this isn' somethin' ya jus' forget, you know damn well when you fell in love with me!"

2D looked down at his feet.

"When I woke up in the 'ospital after the second car crash, ya know the one tha' brough' me back, you-you were... no one else was there Muds, not me mum or me dad, but you were... and I rememba, it was late, 2 in the morning or somefink, and you were sittin' in a chair next to me with your 'ead on the bed. You 'ad stayed with me all night... I know ya beat me up and stuff when I was in tha' state but still, you stayed with me through tha' entire night to make sure I was ok. Tha's when I fell in love with you." 2D sighed.

Murdoc swallowed hard. He forgot he did that... but now that he thought about it, he DID remember getting up the next morning and going down to the cafeteria and getting a breakfast that he promptly threw up within the hour.

Why did he stay with him?

"Ok... 'D, look, I wasn' desperate, but I 'ave to admit I didn' think this all the way through-"

"-Then why'd you do it?" 2D fired back.

Muds swallowed again, this was all making him way too nervous, and being Murdoc, just the THOUGHT of being nervous made him nervous. He was Murdoc Niccals for Satan's sake! Nervous isn't in his vocabulary.

"I-I..." the bassist stuttered.

"You don' know." 2D sniffed.

Oh yes he did. Murdoc knew damn well now why. He couldn't admit it.

"Yeah "2D said" should I jus' leave ya now? Forget this wonderful nigh' 'appened and let ya wallow in your regret?-"

"'Ey, listen, I don' regret anythin' I've eva' done in my life-"

"-Except this."

"NO!!! YOU!!!..." Murdoc raised his fist and was about to clock the singer right in the eye, but for the first time in his life he didn't go through with it. 2D watched with big eyes as the bassist lowered his fist and sighed.

"Wot was tha'?" he asked.

"Wot was wot?" Murdoc replied.

"Tha'. Why didn' ya hit me?"

"Cuz dullard, I don' hit the people I fuck, unless they're into tha' sorta thing..."

"Muds why don' ya beat me up anymo'?"

"Scuse me?"

"Ya don' beat me up anymo', not since you took me 'ere. Sure ya throw cans and stuff at me but tha's-"

"Oh for the love of sweet Satan yer such an idiot! Talkin' to you gives me such a 'eadache I feel like _I _need painkillers!"

"... Wot?" Murdoc smacked a hand to his forehead.

"I LOVE YOU 2D, OK?! Understand now or do ya need books with big letters and pretty pictures?"

... Oh!

"...Yer not pulling me leg are you?" 2D asked warily. Murdoc sighed and gently put a hand on 2D's back.

"Look, I ain' an honest man, but one thing I would NEVA' lie abou' is love. Tha's jus' messed up on so many levels and I'm better than tha'. You know I'm better than tha'... don' ya?..."

2D's eyes widened, those last few words almost sounded like he was...pleading... well that's disturbing.

Muds can be the best actor when it comes to emotions, but not even his best try could generate a sound like that.

He really was telling the truth.

Well... it's about damn time!

" Yeah Muds, I know." 2D whispered. The bassist lifted his keyboardist's face to his and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank ya 'D."

The both of them sat there on the bed together with only their foreheads touching for the longest time. The only thing that finally interrupted the moment was 2D's yawn. Murdoc smiled.

"Bedtime ya think?" he asked. 2D nodded and they crawled under the covers together, 2D immediately grabbed Muds around the waist and Murdoc flinched a bit, but let him stay like that anyway.

"Wait, so Muds..." 2D asked, half-asleep" wot are we gonna do about the press?..."

"Oh yeah... well, I guess we're jus' gonna 'ave to hide it huh?"

"Tha's it?"

"Yeah, I can' let this ruin my badass image. An' if ya eva' tell anyone abou' us I'll rip your dick off, understand?"

2D nodded furiously. He wanted that to remain ATTACHED thank you.

"Good"Muds muttered" Now got to sleep, I wan' ya rested in case I wanna 'ave sex again in the mornin'."

"Yes Muds... I love you."

"Love ya too, my little dullard."

END.

* * *

Yep sorry that took a while. I've been feeling like Kurt Cobain with these almost unrelenting stomach issues I've been having, I'm a second away from puking on the keyboard right now. And my insomnia is back with a vengeance like Bruce Willis in Die Hard.

Sooooo story, what did you think? Bad, good, jizzy? Lemme know.

Thank you allllll for the nice comments!

I'm also happy I put this story up before all these new Gorillaz stories about Muds and 2D on Plastic Beach surfaced. I dunno when I'll post a new Gorillaz story anytime soon since I'm starting on my Invader Zim one, anyone in that fandom keep watch!

GOOODBYYYEEEEEEEEE


End file.
